Siblings Problems : Destiny
by Cozy Canyz
Summary: Sakura harus bisa menjadi tameng bagi adiknya. Naruto merasa hari harinya menjadi lebih berwarna saat gadis itu, ada di sisinya. Ia bisa melupakan sejenak masalah yang ia hadapi.


Siblings Problems Chapter : 1

Disclaimer : Masih punya Masashi Kishimoto

-Ga akan berubah jadi milik Cozy :D-

pengennya sih jadi milik Cozy :v -plak* digampar kuadrat sama Masashi Kishimoto sensei-

Rated : Fiction T.

Genre : Family , Friends, etc.-Mungkin Reader lebih bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri ;) :D-

bisa aja angst,sih hehe..tapi..bisa berubah kapan aja :v tergantung mood cozy :D

Akhirnya dipublish juga..udah lama terbengkalai.. :D

Warning : OOC,OC,AU,Typo,GaJe,mungkin ada kata kata yang ga nyambung :D terus Cerita entah kemana hehe :D

Summary : Sebagai kakak,Sakura harus bisa melindungi adiknya,harus menjadi orang pertama yang mengulurkan tangan saat sang adik masuk jurang keterpurukan. Itu satu satunya tujuan Sakura .Kehadiran Sakura sedikit menjadi obat untuk naruto karena kerinduannya terhadap sosok kakaknya yang dulu,sebelum kakaknya berubah karena peristiwa 'itu',Juga kepemimpinan Perusahaan NAMIKAZE yang diberikan ayahnya menambah kekesalan Kakaknya pada Naruto. Kehadiran Sakura di hidup Naruto sedikit mengobati kerinduannya pada sang kakak yang memberi warna baru di setiap hari hari Naruto.

\--

Chapter 1

Siblings Problems

Gadis berumur 17 tahun yang pintar ,cantik ,dan kuat,sangat sangat kuat di depan sang adik untuk menunjukkan dia layak dan mampu melindunginya walau ia sendiri merasa lemah untuk bisa melindungi orang lain.

Ia menjadi kuat ,tegar ,dan dewasa untuk selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengulurkan tangan untuk adiknya saat sang adik masuk jurang keterpurukan.

Melindungi adiknya yang menurut adiknya sendiri ia lemah ,menjadi orang yang berada di barisan terdepan ,menjadi tameng adiknya, ia sendiri juga merasa butuh seseorang untuk menjadi tamengnya,melindunginya.

Itu satu satunya tujuannya untuk hidup.saat sempat kehilangan tujuan saat kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkan mereka—dia dan adiknya.

sosok yang sangat disayanginya pergi untuk selamanya karena kecelakaan .Sosok kakak yang sangat luar biasa itu ialah Sakura.

"Hinata!"

Sakura terkejut melihat adiknya— dengan keadaan yang sangat kusut,seragam dan wajahnya kotor.

"Nee-Chan.."

Hinata tersenyum dipaksakan dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Hinata! Apa yang terjadi 'lagi'?!"

"I'm Fine Nee-Chan!"

Sakura menghela napas dan merangkul adiknya. Dia selalu ingin terlihat kuat dengan mengatakan 'I'm Fine' walau seburuk apapun keadaannya. Seakan kata itu dapat memberinya kekuatan.

"Ya..aku tahu..kau tidak akan apa apa,"

Sakura terlihat berkaca kaca melihat keadaan adiknya.

"Tapi,aku ingin kau jujur sekarang! Apa-yang-terjadi?!"

Sakura menekankan setiap katanya dan Hinata yang tidak terbiasa mendengarnya menunduk takut. Melihat itu,Sakura memutuskan mengajak masuk ke rumah dahulu untuk menenangkan Hinata.

•Siblings Problems•

"Dengar Hinata,kau tidak perlu takut! aku ada disini! Katakan!"

Desak Sakura lagi setelah duduk di ruang keluarga dan menyajikan minuman untuk Hinata.

"Ti—tidak ada apa apa Nee-Chan,aku ha..nya berusaha berbaur dengan mereka."

'Oh ya ampun Hinata!'

"Mereka?! Anak anak yang beberapa hari lalu menyuruhmu bersikap tidak baik?!"

"Nee—Nee-Chan,a—aku ha—"

"CUKUP HINATA! apa yang kau harapkan sehingga rela menjadi boneka mereka?! Menjadi teman mereka,ha?! Kau bisa menjadi anak yang tidak baik karena bergaul dengan mereka!"

Sakura bertanya bertubi tubi dengan membentak Hinata.

Sakura tahu anak anak yang membuat Hinata menjadi seperti ini..pasti anak anak yang beberapa hari lalu menyuruh Hinata bersikap tidak baik di sekolah.

Hinata melakukan ini demi diakui oleh temannya dan tidak dianggap aneh lagi karena Hinata selalu menyendiri tapi Hinata malah dimanfaatkan oleh mereka.

Usia 15 tahun itu menurut Sakura sudah sangat mengerti hal yang benar dan salah maka dari itu Sakura tidak segan untuk mendatangi dan menegur meminta gurunya untuk lebih mengawasi anak anak itu.

"Mereka tidak salah..Aku yang memintanya.."

"Kenapa kau memintanya?"

"Aku ingin berteman dengan mereka.."

"Seharusnya kau mengerti Hinata! Mereka tidak pantas menjadi temanmu! Pikir lagi,Bagaimana mereka bisa tega memperlakukan mu seperti itu jika mereka menganggapmu teman?!"

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha menahan tangisnya. Sakura merasa bersalah,ia merangkulnya dan berbicara dengan intonasi lebih rendah. seharusnya dia tidak menambah kesedihan Hinata dengan kata katanya.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Hiks.."

Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng karena sulit berbicara sambil menahan tangis.

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Hinata,"

"Hiks..hiks..hiks"

Sakura melihat bahu Hinata bergetar—sangat jelas gadis itu sedang menahan tangis.

"Menangis saja,jika itu membuatmu lebih baik.Menangis tidak akan membuatmu terlihat lemah,menangislah!"

Sakura mengelus rambut Hinata dan sesekali menciumnya. disini,sekarang,ia yang menjadi tameng Hinata,setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal Ia harus menjadi orang pertama yang berdiri melindungi Hinata.

"Haa..hiks..hiks.."

Hinata merangkul balik Sakura,mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis sejadi jadinya di pelukan Sakura.

Sakura sudah muak dengan anak anak orang kaya itu! Yang selalu membuat Hinata tampak menyedihkan.

Sakura tahu ,Hinata melakukan itu karena Hinata selalu ingin sepertinya,memiliki banyak teman,pintar,banyak yang menyukai karena mahir hampir disemua bidang. itu pengakuan Hinata padanya.

Tapi Sakura juga tidak henti hentinya memberi pengertian pada Hinata bahwa ia lebih baik dari Sakura,juga selalu mengingatkan agar Hinata selalu percaya pada diri sendiri.

Sakura selalu mengatakan bahwa makhluk hidup mempunyai kekurangan dan kelebihan begitu pun dengan Hinata yang pasti mempunyai kelebihan yang luar biasa dibalik kelemahannya.-yang luar biasa juga :D-

Hina : Oi! Kamu juga kan yang bikin aku banyak kelemahan disini?!

-hehe..iya juga,sih :D-

Lanjut!

Tapi tetap saja Hinata selalu ingin seperti Sakura ia harus rela dimanfaatkan oleh anak anak orang kaya itu sebagai jalannya.

•Siblings Problems•

Skip time..

"Nee-Chan!"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin mengobrol,"

"Mengobrol? Kemarilah,"

Jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum dan menutup buku yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Hm? Benarkah?! Apa aku tidak mengganggu?"

Hinata terlihat antusias tetapi merasa ragu juga saat melihat Sakura menghadap buku.

"Hem..tidak,ayo,kemarilah!"

"Iya!"

Hinata setengah berlari menghampiri Sakura disambut dengan senyum hangat oleh Sakura.

"Kau sudah tidak apa apa?"

"Tidak..Nee-Chan! Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Iya..baiklah..kau 'tidak akan' apa apa.. Oke, mau mengobrol apa?"

"Kuharap Nee-Chan tidak marah aku mengangkat topik ini lagi,"

" 'lagi'? Hem..iya,"

"JANJI?!"

"JANJI!"

"Apa aku benar benar adik Nee-Chan?"

Hinata bertanya dengan takut takut,Sakura membulatkan matanya menghela napas dan tidak bisa merasa kesal karena ia sudah terikat janji.

"Hina—"

"Gomen,Nee-Chan! Aku tahu Nee-Chan tidak akan suka membicarakan ini lagi! Seharusnya aku mengerti,maafkan aku,aku akan mengganti topik obrolannya!"

Hinata langsung menunduk dan memotong perkataan Sakura saat Sakura menatapnya dan tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Kenapa takut begitu?"

"Ti—tidak kok,ha—"

Perkataan Hinata terhenti saat Sakura menyentuh bahunya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa sudah saat nya aku tahu kenapa kau selalu ingin membicarakan ini."

"Huh? Eh..iya!"

"Baiklah,kenapa kau bertanya begitu,Hinata?

"A—aku..merasa sangat berbeda dengan Nee-Chan,"

"Berbeda? Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Jika seseorang melihat Nee-Chan lalu melihatku ,apa yang terlintas di benaknya?"

"Entahlah,kurasa kau, karena kau yang terakhir dilihatnya."

Sakura terkekeh saat Hinata cemberut.

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu!"

"Iya..iya..baiklah, bagaimana?"

"Begini,aku dan Nee-Chan terlihat sangat berbeda...saat orang asing melihat kita,maka ia tidak akan mengira kita bersaudara."

"Hinata,orang bersaudara yang berbeda itu wajar,bahkan yang kembar pun ada yang tidak identik'kan? Apalagi kita,kau dan aku berdua kan berberda usianya cukup jauh."

Sakura memberikan pengertian pada Hinata.

"Iya,tapi..aku sangat berbeda bukan hanya dari segi fisik,tapi semuanya Nee-Chan,"

"Semuanya itu apa,sih?"

Pertanyaan Sakura sukses membuat Hinata cemberut lagi.

"Ya.. ,kepandaian,dan..ya! Pokoknya semuanya,"

Jawab Hinata bingung Sakura terkekeh lagi melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Hem..? Dengar, sifat, semua orang mempunyai sifat yang berbeda.Siapa tahu kau lebih baik dariku jika kau memperlihatkan sikapmu yang sebenarnya? Kepandaian,manusia itu tidak ada yang pintar atau bodoh,yang menjadi pembeda diantara mereka adalah,rajin tidaknya manusia itu sendiri."

Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar sembari terus tersenyum dan menatap Hinata dengan penuh pengertian.

"Aa..tapi kalau masalah sikap,ini memang sikapku Nee-Chan! Ini sikapku yang .. tidak lebih baik darimu sama sekali."

"Jangan seperti itu,kalau kau memang merasa seperti itu,maka berusahalah merubah sikapmu agar lebih baik dariku! Mungkin..sikapmu yang terlihat tidak lebih baik dariku adalah..rasa rendah diri,mu? Karena aku tidak punya sikap itu."

Sakura mengatakannya dengan penuh pengertian dan hati hati agar Hinata menyadarinya sendiri,bukan karena kata katanya.

"Hm..begitu,ya? Apa aku terlalu rendah diri?"

"Tidak,tidak! Bukan begitu..maksudku,kau harus lebih mempercayai dirimu!"

"Iya..aku harus mencobanya!"

"Iya! Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencobanya kan? Mungkin saja kau lebih percaya diri dariku nantinya."

Sakura tersenyum Hinata mulai mengerti maksudnya.

"Hm! Lalu,masalah..kepandaian.."

"Kepandaian,ya? Menurutku itu mudah saja,kau hanya tinggal pilih ingin menjadi orang yang memerintah,atau yang diperintah.Aku sih bisa melihatnya dari rajin tidaknya kau belajar."

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya bingung—tidak mengerti.Sakura tersenyum mengerti dan melanjutkan dengan kata kata lebih jelas.

"Begini..kalau kau ingin menjadi orang yang memerintah,berarti kau harus mempunyai kemampuan lebih dari orang yang akan kau perintah. Orang tidak mungkin mau diperintah oleh orang yang em..lebih rendah darinya,kan? Lagipula kalau orang yang diperintah menyadari ia lebih unggul dari yang memerintahnya ia bisa saja berpikir untuk membodohinya kan? Menipunya, maka dari itu,kau harus berusaha memiliki kemampuan lebih dari yang lain untuk mendapatkan peluang menjadi orang yang memerintah Agar tidak dibodohi dan ditipu oleh mereka. Jangan sekali sekali beri mereka celah untuk menjatuhkanmu dengan memperlihatkan kelemahanmu!"

Sakura tidak keberatan menjelaskan panjang lebar untuk membuat Hinata mengerti dan menemukan kembali semangatnya.

"Berusaha menyembunyikan kelemahan dengan menonjolkan kelebihan."

Hinata berusaha menyimpulkan Sakura mengangguk tersenyum—senang.

"Hm!"

"Aku harus terus berusaha untuk bisa menjadi seperti itu,menjadi sepertimu,kan?"

"Bukan sepertiku,tapi lebih dari sepertiku,"

Sakura menjawab tidak lupa dengan senyum pemberi semangat miliknya.

"Hm..? Lebih dari seperti Nee-Chan,ya? Kalau aku sih menjadi seperti Nee-Chan saja sudah sangat senang dan merasa aku manusia normal." — Hinata selalu dianggap aneh karena selalu menyendiri,ingat?

Hinata tersenyum miris.

"Semua kakak pasti berharap adiknya lebih dari dirinya.juga berharap apa yang belum atau tidak bisa dilakukannya,bisa dilakukan oleh adiknya."

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti memandang Hinata.

"Hm..Nee-Chan! Kenapa aku baru sadar aku punya kakak seluar biasa dirimu?!"

"Huh..selama ini kau tidak menganggapku ada,huh?"

Hinata merangkul Sakura yang sedang merajuk main main.

"Hehe..bukan begitu,tapi aku terlalu sibuk ingin menjadi sepertimu,jadi aku lupa bahwa aku punya mempunyai kakak sepertimu saja,sudah luar biasa.tidak perlu menjadi sepertimu aku sudah harus bersyukur."

"Kau ini!"

Sakura tertawa diiringi tawa Hinata.

"Aku serius,Nee-Chan!"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya saat Hinata menghentikan tawanya dan berkata begitu.

"Ya,terima kasih.Aku juga harus bersyukur karena memiliki adik sepertimu!"

Sakura tersenyum bahagia juga Hinata.

•Siblings Problems•

 **-Yosh! Akhirnya sekmen Naruto!** **suka bang—-**

Hei! Jangan ganggu dong! Motong di tengah tengah cerita! Heuh..!!

 **-Eh hehe.. Maaf,kalo gitu..,-**

 **Lanjut!**

Di tempat berbeda waktu yang sama..

"Oi,Teme!"

"Hn?"

"Mau join?"

"Apa?"

"Entahlah,aku juga belum tahu."

"Kau kenapa? Mengajak join tidak tahu mau join apa."

"Hehe..aku juga diajak Sasori-Senpai!"

"Sas—ak—aku tidak ikut,"

"Teme! Tunggu dulu! Aku tanya dulu Sas-Senpai,ya?!"

"Hn,tidak perlu,aku tidak ikut."

"Ah..Teme!"

Dua orang pemuda tampan sedang berjalan cepat,yang satu sembari membujuk yang lainnya.

"Jangan ikuti aku,Dobe!"

"Siapa? Aku? Aku juga akan pulang,teme! Semua orang yang akan pulang pasti lewat sini,ttebayo!"

Pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam berbentuk chickenbott sedikit kesal dengan temannya karena menertawakannya.

"Kau malu,eh? Tidak perlu malu begitu..kau kan hanya salah paham..kau kira aku mengik—hmpp..hahaha"

"Berisik!"

"Iya,iya baiklah..serius tidak ikut,huh?"

"Hm!"

Pria berambut hitam itu langsung menghampiri mobilnya dan masuk tergesa gesa meninggalkan temannya yang sibuk menggerutu karena ditinggal.

"Huh,Teme!"

"Na—Naruto-Senpai?"

"Hn?"

Pria tampan berambut kuning itu berbalik dan berubah menjadi seseorang yang terlihat dingin dan cuek saat melihat gadis di depannya yang berstatus kohai-nya.

"Ng..aku—aku ..diminta menemuimu dan memberi tahumu kau ditunggu oleh Sas—Sasori-Senpai"

Anak perempuan itu menunduk saat mengatakannya dan menatap pria itu yang diketahui bernama Naruto untuk mendengar jawabannya.

"E—eh?"

Gadis itu salah tingkah saat Naruto memandangnya dan menaikkan alisnya seakan untuk balik bertanya : Dimana aku bisa menemuinya?

"D—di laboratorium kimia."

Lagi lagi tidak ada jawaban,hanya senyuman yang seakan mengatakan : Terima Kasih.

"Permisi.."

Jawab gadis itu sembari sedikit membungkuk dan menuju gerbang,Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mulai melangkah menuju tempat yang disebutkan.

 **Lab Kimia~**

"SENPAI!"

"OI,Naruto,"

Naruto berteriak saat menemukan orang yang dia cari saat itu memakai jas menghadap meja yang penuh botol terlihat tampan apalagi di tangannya ada botol reaksi terlihat jenius dengan penampilannya yang seperti ini..semakin tampan saja,dia!

-Eh..kebablasan :D *keliatan banget SasoriLovers-nya :D Lanjut!-

Naruto tidak heran menemukan Sasori sedang sibuk dengan botol botol kimia.

"Ada apa Senpai?"

"Kau,jadi join,kan?"

"Ah..itu..entahlah,"

"Kenapa? Sasuke tidak ikut?"

-Aa..! Benar! Tebakan kalian benar! Yang rambut hitam itu Sasuke!-

Apaan,sih?

-Hehe..ga kok,Lanjut!-

"Hm.."

"Kau sudah pura pura tidak tahu join apa,kan?"

"Hm!"

"Ha..kau mengatakan namaku,ya?"

"Mm..oh ya! Aku kira itu tidak masalah.Kau juga tidak melarangku,ttebayo!"

'Kenapa kalau nama Sasori-Senpai disebut,Sasuke langsung tidak mau ikut,ya? Waah.. Aku jadi penasaran!'

"Hm..baiklah,kalau kau berubah pikiran,segera hubungi aku atau Deidara,ya? Kami tidak bisa menikmati pesta tanpa 'Raja pesta',kan?"

Seringai terpampang di wajah tampan Sasori.

"Ha..Senpai!"

Naruto salah tingkah mendengar perkataan Sasori.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu aku pulang,ya?"

"Ya! Hati hati,Dobe!"

"Hish,Sasori-Senpai!"

"Hehehe..oh ya,Naruto!"

"Hn?"

"Kakakmu ikut tidak?"

"Hm..entahlah,aku tidak tahu."

"Ya,baiklah"

'Hish..Sasori-Senpai! Malah menyebut nyebut Aniki!'

Naruto menggerutu karena suasana hatinya berubah mendengar kata 'kakak' nya.

•Siblings Problems•

 **Rumah SakuHina..**

"Hinata,"

"Ya,Nee-Chan?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkan mu,aku tidak mau kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi,jadi,jangan ulangi 'lagi' perbuatanmu yang seperti tadi,dan yang seperti kemarin kemarin,ya?"

"Hm..maafkan aku,apa Nee-Chan akan ke sekolah ku lagi untuk mengurus masalah ini?"

"Hm..—entahlah,sepertinya tidak."

"Tidak? Kenapa?"

"Yang kemarin itu cukup untuk yang terakhir kali,lagipula sekarang aku harus yakin kau bisa mengatasi masalah mu sendiri dengan baik."

Sakura tersenyum saat Hinata mengangguk senang.

•Siblings Problems•

 ***Malam..**

"Hallo! Oi! Dei-Senpai!"

"Hm..Naruto,ada apa,un?"

"Huh..kau tidak bersemangat sekali sepertinya! Maaf tolong katakan pada Sasori-Senpai aku tidak datang,ya? Ak—"

"Hn..hah! Kenapa?!"

"Ak—"

"Apa kau tidak tahu acara apa ini,huh?"

"Iya ak—"

"Kenapa tidak langsung bilang pada Sasori saja,sih?"

"Iya..tadi—"

"Sekarang, jelaskan padaku! Jangan menguping saja,tapi tidak dijawab,huh!"

-Naruto Sweatdrop-

'Kurasa dia yang terus membuatku tidak dapat menjelaskan..'

"Hm..begini Dei-Senpai,aku tidak datang karena ayahku memintaku menghadiri rapat pertamaku—"

"Huh,dasar orang perusahaan!"

"Eh? Hehe..lalu, Aku tahu acara apa ini,tapi sebagaimana yang kukatakan,aku tidak bisa datang."

"Hm..iya, kusampaikan pada Sasori—eh? Kenapa kau tidak bilang sendiri padanya,sih,un?"

"Aku baru saja mau menjelaskan itu,Sasori-Senpai tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Hm..begitu,ya? Baiklah aku matikan,ya? Jangan sampai pembicaraan kita mengganggu rapat pertamamu,hehe"

"Hehe..Senpai! Baiklah terima kasih,ya!"

"Ya! Jangan khawatir,Sasori pasti mengerti!"

"Hm!"

Sambungan telepon pun diputus bersamaan oleh kedua pihak.

'Kyuu-Nii? Dia juga ada disini? Aku harus bersikap bagaimana?'

Batin Naruto saat berbalik dan melihat seorang pria yang mirip dengannya tapi terlihat lebih tua darinya,ya kira kira 19 tahunan sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan gagah dan cool ,Itu kakaknya,Kyuubi. yang berubah menjadi seperti tidak mengenalnya semenjak peristiwa 'itu'.

'Huuh..aku akan bersikap seperti biasa saja!'

Naruto memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan tersenyum mendekati Kyuubi.

"Kyuu!"

BLETAK !

"Ittai! Siala—"

Naruto meringis satu jitakan mengenai kepalanya dan menghentikan kata katanya karena deathglare Kyuubi.

"Cobalah bersikap sopan pada Aniki mu! Baka!"

'A-aniki? Dia sudah menganggapku lagi?! Yosh! Rencanaku berhasil! Aku tahu Kyuu-Nii tidak suka pada orang yang tidak sopan'

Kyuubi merasa bingung,Naruto menerima teguran dan jitakan darinya malah tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Kau kenapa?"

"E-eh? Tidak kok..tidak apa apa,"

"Kau aneh,"

"Benarkah?!"

'Ya ampun! Dia malah terlihat lebih aneh saat aku menyebutnya aneh dia malah terlihat senang begitu'

Batin Kyuubi melihat naruto tersenyum senang.

-Kyuubi Sweatdrop-

"Eh-em,Kyuu-nii,omong omong,kau terlihat keren loh! kau semakin mirip saja dengan Tou-san." Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat penampilan aniki nya yang memang tampan dan keren.Namun tanggapan yang diberikan Kyuubi tidak lebih dari tatapan datar padanya.

"Oh,ba—baiklah,aku yakin kau sudah mengetahuinya,ya? kan,ttebayo?" Kata Naruto akhirnya menelan kata katanya canggung,Kyuubi masih menatapnya datar.

"Ehem! Kyuu-nii,"

panggil Naruto pada Kyuubi yang tengah menatap entah apa yang ada di depan sebelah kirinya.Kyuubi menoleh menatap Naruto lagi.

Lalu menaikkan sedikit sebelah alisnya untuk bertanya apa yang diinginkan Naruto sehingga memanggilnya.

"K-Kyuuni maafkan aku,"

Akhirnya Naruto mengatakannya juga meskipun takut takut.Kyuubi agak terkejut mendengarnya,namun ia tetap menampapakkan wajah datar yang kerennya itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuubi akhirnya.Ia sama sekali tidak berniat dan tidak akan pernah berniat membicarakan apa yang akan dibicarakan Naruto saat ini.

"Ano..Kyuu-nii..Aku—sudah kubilang,kan kalau aku—"

"Terserah."

Kyuubi memotong pembicaraan adiknya,lalu memasuki ruang rapat,meninggalkan Naruto yang masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

'K—Kyuu-nii..' ucapnya lirih dalam hati.

'Maafkan aku.' sambungnya sambil mulai berjalan dan mengikuti Kyuubi masuk ke ruang rapat.

 **Meeting room**

Saat memasuki ruang rapat yang masih belum terisi penuh karena masih banyak orang orang yang berbincang di luar seperti yang dilakukannya tadi.Jadi ia tak sulit menemukan sosok kuning yang mirip dengannya.Lalu ia pun mulai mencari Kyuubi.Naruto melihat Kyuubi sudah duduk di kursi peserta rapat.Naruto menghampirinya.Ia tidak akan menyerah! demi kami-sama! ia tidak akan menyia nyiakan kesempatan emas seperti ini.kapan ia bisa bertatap muka dengan Kyuubi lagi?

Kini Naruto sudah duduk di Sebelah kanan Kyuubi.Kyuubi tersadar ada yang duduk di sampingnya,lalu ia menoleh.

"Hei? apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kata Kyuubi pada orang yang duduk di sampingnya—Naruto.

"Apanya? aku hanya duduk disini.Aku juga kan ikut rapat,ttebayo!"

Seru Naruto sambil menampakkan seringai yang disebut temannya 'Seringai Rubah'.Kyuubi menghela napas.

"Kau tidak boleh duduk disini."

Ucapan Kyuubi yang datar dan dingin berhasil membuat Naruto menganga tak percaya.Sebegitu bencinya kah Kyuubi padanya? sampai tak mau duduk bersebelahan? oke,Naruto mungkin berlebihan. setidaknya itu yang terlintas di benak Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Akhirnya Naruto bertanya dengan nada sedih.

"Ini bukan tempatmu,baka! pergilah,"

ucap Kyuubi sambil malingkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan Naruto.

"Iya,aku tahu.Ini memang bukan tempatku.Aku tidak pantas disini."

Ucap Naruto mendramatisir.Namun tidak begitu maksudnya.Ia memang merasa sangat sangat sedih.

"Tck,baka.Bukan itu maksudku."

ucap Kyuubi saat sebelumnya berdecak.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto dengan bertanya tanya.Kyuubi mengatakan bahwa bukan disini tempatnya.Bukankah itu sama saja Kyuubi mengusirnya secara tidak langsung,ya kan?

 **-Maaf kalo** **Cozy salah,ya Kyuu-kun..** -

Bagus! motong cerita lagi,ya?! *bawa rotan

 **eh,hehe..maaf maaf..Lanjut!**

"Seharusnya kau it—"

"Naruto!" Kata kata Kyuubi terpotong saat Minato—ayah mereka. memanggil Naruto.

Kyuubi menghela napas terdengar kesal,lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ayo,ikut Tou-san.Kau duduk bersama Tou-san."

Naruto masih membeku di tempatnya.Lalu melirik Kyuubi.

"T—tapi Tou-san,Aku disini saja." Ucap Naruto polos.masih sambil melirik Kyuubi yang membuang wajahnya.

"Tidak,Naruto.Kau harus duduk disini."

Jawab Minato yang merasa heran sebegitu tidak pekanya si kuning ini.

"Ah,baiklah."

Naruto menyerah namun hatinya sangat berat meninggalkan sesi obrolannya dengan Kyuubi.Ya,mungkin karena Kyuubi bersikap seperti itu Minato jadi mengajaknya duduk bersama? kalau begitu,Naruto lebih memilih diacuhkan Kyuubi.Yang penting ia bisa terus mencoba membuka hati Kyuubi lagi.Naruto mulai berdiri dan mengacingkan jas nya.Lalu menatap Kyuubi yang masih menatap ke arah lain.Enggan menatapnya.

"Hem,Kyuu-nii..Permisi,"

ucap Naruto akhirnya setelah sebelumnya berdeham.sambil tersenyum tipis lalu menghampiri ayahnya.

"Duduklah,"

Titah Minato pada si bungsu kuning.

"Tapi Tou-san,Kyuu-nii—"

"Duduklah Naruto! rapat akan segera dimulai."

Minato memotong perkataan Naruto dengan datar dan dingin,Minato tidak menatap Naruto,tapi menatap Kyuubi.Ia tahu,Naruto ingin ia juga mengajak Kyuubi.

Naruto hanya menghela napas,membuka kancing jas nya lalu duduk di kursi yang Minato tunjukkan.Ternyata disana sudah ada tulisan khusus 'Namikaze 2 ' Naruto tercekat.Namikaze 2? seharusnya itu tempat Kyuubi.Karena Namikaze1 tentu saja ditempati Minato.Lalu,seharusnya Namikaze2 itu Kyuubi,kan?

Naruto sudah tak ambil pusing.Masa bodoh pantat ayam.Ia disuruh duduk,ya tinggal duduk apa masalahnya coba?

lalu Minato malah beranjak pergi—ternyata menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Kyuu."

Panggil Minato pada si kuning sulung,yang sama sekali tak menganggapnya.

"Kyuu!"

Minato kembali memanggil si kuning sulung dengan lebih keras dan bernada agak tinggi.

"Ikut Tou-san!"

perintah Minato pada Kyuubi dengan nada tidak ingin dibantah.Lalu ia pun berbalik dan menuju pintu keluar.Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya,mendengus,lalu beranjak sambil mengancingkan jasnya.Naruto hanya bisa berbingung ria melihat Tou-san dan Nii-san nya yang menurutnya bersikap aneh.Dasar ga peka kamu kuning!

 _Heh! udah berapa kali lo manggil gue sama aniki gue kuning?! Apa maksudnya ha?!_

 **Ga kok,Cozy cuma suka aja~**

cozy mainin tabrak tabrak telunjuk sambil pundung ceritanya karena dimarahin Naru.Naru melengos.

 _Author aneh,miris deh!_

Cozy untung ga denger.

 **Lanjut!!**

"Kyuu,Tou-san mohon.Jangan seperti ini!"

Minato memulai pembicaraan saat sudah di luar _meeting room_ ,Mereka belum berdiri bertatapan sempurna,karena Minato masih berjalan dan Kyuubi masih mengekor di belakang.

"Memangnya aku bagaimana?"

Kyuubi merespon dengan sangat datar dan dingin.Ia memasukan sebelah tangannya ke saku,Minato berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Kyuu,Jangan bersikap begitu pada adikmu.Dia tidak tahu apa apa.Ini keputusan Tou-san!"

"Aku kenapa memangnya?" Kyuubi masih memasang tampang menantang.

"Tck,Kyuu! ini tidak ada hubungan dengannya! dia tidak salah!"

Minato mengerang frustasi.

"Tidak ada hubungannya ya?! iya?! bagaimana Tou-san bilang dia tidak ada hubungannya?! Dia mengambil Shion dariku!"

Kyuubi berteriak,ia meledak.Namun tentu saja masih tidak dapat di dengar dari _meeting room_ yang kedap suara.

"Shion yang datang padanya,itu bukan keinginan Naruto."

jawab Minato masih berusaha tenang setelah mendengar putra sulungnya berteriak padanya.

"Terserah."

Kyuubi berjalan melewati Minato dan pergi tidak berpamitan.

"Tck,Kau mau kemana Kyuu?"

Minato bertanya sambil berbalik,saat sebelumnya berdecak.

"Pergi." Jawab Kyuubi singkat sambil melenggang pergi dengan santainya.

Sepertinya ia sudah bisa mengendalikan amarahnya.Dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku,lalu terus berjalan santai menjauhi Minato.

Minato hanya bisa menggeleng melihat putra sulungnya itu,menghela napas lalu berjalan memasuki _meeting room._

Sementara Kyuubi sekarang berjalan cepat meninggalkan gedung megah Namikaze itu.Dengan tergesa gesa,ia tidak membalas salam dan hormat para karyawan padanya.Ia terus berjalan dengan cepat sambil menahan amarah.Ternyata tadi Kyuubi masih marah.Melihat tuan mudanya keluar gedung,orang yang tadi memarkirkan mobilnya menghampirinya sambil berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuubi.

"Namikaze-sama,anda perlu saya antar?"

Tanyanya pada Kyuubi sambil masih setengah berlari.

"Tidak."

Jawabnya singkat datar,lalu si orang itu yang diketahui asisten nya langsung menyerahkan kunci mobil milik Kyuubi.

 _Loh,lo tau dari mana dia asistennya ha?_

 **Heleh,kan Cozy cari tau dulu sebelum ngomong! wleek! :p**

 _Ih! -_-_

 **Oke lanjut! v**

Kyuubi langsung menerimanya sambil masih berjalan,saat Kyuubi sudah mengambilnya,si asisten berhenti,lalu membungkuk memberi hormat pada tuan mudanya yang sudah meninggalkannya.

"Berhati hatilah Namikaze-sama."

Ucapnya sambil menatap punggung Kyuubi yang semakin menjauh.Ia tahu betul kalau tuannya itu sedang tidak baika,dan Kyuubi pasti melajukan mobilnya gila gilaan,ya itung itung melampiaskan esmosi lah..emosi maksudnya~

 **Meeting room**

Naruto terus menatap pintu dimana ayah dan kakaknya menghilang di baliknya.Ia berdiri menghampiri ayahnya saat terlihat Minato masuk.Ia merasa kaget juga karena Minato kembali seorang diri.

"T-tou-san,Kyuu-nii—"

"Duduklah,rapat akan dimulai."

Minato memerintah Naruto,Lalu ia duduk mendahului Naruto,Naruto masih melongok ke pintu,berusaha menemukan sosok Kyuubi.Namun nihil,diluar sangat sepi.Lalau ia pun duduk.Dan rapat dimulai.

"Silahkan Namikaze-sama.."

ucap sekertaris Minato sambil membungkuk hormat dan kembali duduk setelah membuka rapat.Minato mengangguk,lalu merapikan jasnya dan berdiri menuju mimbar..

 **-Duh apa ya namanya Cozy ga tau :D Gomen.. itu loh..yang buat bicara itu..kaya presiden,khotib,sama—-**

 _Iya iya..tahu! lanjutin!_

 ** _-Oh_** ,udah tau? ya udah deh sukur..Lanjut!-

"Ohayou minna-san,"

Sapa Minato memulai pembicaraan.Semua mengangguk dan tersenyum.Tapi si kun—Naruto malah bengong,melamun.Tubuhnya duduk disana,tapi pikirannya entah kemana.

'Tou-san akan mengenalkanku..ini pertama kalinya aku menghadiri rapat..apalagi berdiri di depan orang sebanyak ini?! ttebayo! aku tidak sanggup sepertinya!'

inner Naruto menjerit jerit.

"Saya tidak disini sendiri,Naruto!"

Minato melirik Naruto diikuti lirikan semua orang,sontak Naruto terlonjak kaget,ia pun berdiri sambil tersenyum canggung dan mendekati Minato.Naruto membungkuk memberi hormat,disambut senyuman dan bisik bisik peserta rapat.

"Ini pertama kalinya Naruto mengikuti rapat,akan aku perkenalkan,dia putra kedua keluarga Namikaze.Naruto—Namikaze Naruto."

Ucap Minato pada peserta rapat.Naruto membungkukan badannya lagi memberi hormat.

"Halloa! Saya Namikaze Naruto,ttebayo! mohon bantuannya!"

Ucap Naruto dengan 'cengiran rubah'nya untuk mengatasi rasa gugup yang luar biasa.

Minato geleng geleng kepala sambil tersenyum memaklumi sikap putra bungsunya yang satu itu.Peserta rapat manggut manggut dan tertawa.Naruto nyengir sambil garuk belakang kepala yang ga gatal.

"Baiklah,dia adalah penerus Namikaze corp.Namikaze Naruto!"

Ucap Minato sambil menghadap naruto,Naruto sontak terkejut dan membeku di tempat.Peserta rapat bertepuk tangan menyambut tuan muda mereka yang sudah resmi menjadi salah satu bagian penting Namikaze corp.

'A—apa?! aku penerus Namikaze Corp?! K—kyuu-nii? bagaimana dengan Kyuu-nii?!'

Naruto masih terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.Apa maksudnya ia melangkahi Kyuubi dan menjadi calon pemimpin Namikaze corp berikutnya?!

Sedangkan di tempat berbeda..

"Tck! sial! terserah kalian saja! aku tidak akan peduli lagi!"

Kyuubi masih mengumpat ngumpat sambil menyetir mobil sangat sangat kencang.

tiba tiba..

Aaaaaaa!!!!

Bruuk!!

tiin! tiin!!

 ** _BERSAMBUNG..._**

 **Halloa!! Apa yang terjadi ya? kok ada suara bruk sama suara klakson gitu? jangan jangan..eits,jangan pusing pusing! tunggu aja chap lanjutannya ya!**

Naru : Eh ada yang lupa ttebayo!

 **Cozy : Eh? ada gitu?**

Naru : Dasar Cozy ttebayo! ada lah!

 **Cozy : (Bengong) Oh!**

 **Nar** u : (manggut manggut)

 **Cozy : REVIEW?!**

Naru : Ya,Review

 **Cozy : Oh,Thanks ya Naru!**

Naru : Sip! (ngasih jempol sambil pergi)

 **Oke,udah dengerkan? Minta review nya ya minna~~**

 **Kritik**

 **saran**

 **flame?**

 **juga boleh~~**

 **Cozy selalu bersedia menerima apapun..apalagi uang..hehe..kidding..**

 **Btw,sebenernya ini belum bersambung..cuma nenek cozy lagi sakit,so,cozy ga tenang harus nulis sambil mikirin nenek juga..**

 **Minta doa nya ya minna san.. semoga nenek cozy cepet sembuh,dan ga ninggalin kami,keluarga Cozy :'( :'(**

 ** _Amiiiinn!!_**

Cozy nengok ke belakang ternyata di belakang udah banyak yang duduk.Naru ngacungin jempol sambil nyengir rubah,matanya nutup sebelah,Minato duduk sopan,ada kyuubi juga.Lah,ceritanya pada ngasih doa sama nenek Cozy,Cozy lari peluk naru sambil nangis.

 **Arigatou minna san...**

 _I—iya..GWS ya buat nenek nya!!_

Naru tepuk tepuk punggung cozy

 _Ya udah,nangis nya ya..panjang bangeeet nih curcolnya.._

yang lain ngangguk ngangguk,cozY kusek kusek mata.

 **waaah!! masa iya sih? aduuh maaf ya minna san..dan btw makasih doanya Naru and friends..**

 **akhir kata,**

 **Thanksih,**

 **Cozy** ••

 **Review please..**


End file.
